Love Everlasting
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: Can Sakura and Syaoran's love for each other overcome all obstacles?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Li Syaoran sighed as he lay down on his bed. It had been 6 months. 6 whole months since he had confessed his feelings to Sakura. Without waiting for her reply, he had fled, cowardly, away to Hong Kong. Meilin was mad, of course, when she saw that he had returned without waiting for her response.

_**-Flashback-**_

"**_WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE SAID! HOW COULD YOU! I thought you loved her." Meilin finally quieted down after shouting to me for about 5 minutes. _**

He rolled over on his bed and turned to look at the photo of her on his bedside table. "Sakura…" He sat up, "ARGHHH! Why can't I get her out of my mind?" He cursed himself as sat up messed up his already disheveled hair.

"I miss you, Sakura…" Suddenly, he stood up, "I've decided. No more cowering. I WILL go back to Tomoeda to find out her true feelings." He slumped down onto his bed again. "But what if she says no? What if she doesn't return my feelings?" He sighed again, "I guess I'll just have to find out for myself,"

He picked up the phone to arrange for his return to Japan.

When he was done, he looked out the window and saw a shooting star. "I wonder if Sakura can see this," He thought to himself as he made a wish. "I hope that Sakura will love me back," He went back to bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Back in Japan, Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she looked out at the dark night sky through her window.

"What should I do Kero? I wish I had told him how I felt. Maybe then, he wouldn't have left." The Card mistress turned to her guardian. Kero sighed. "If you really want to tell him how you feel, why don't you just write him a letter, or something," The yellow guardian suggested.

"But, this isn't the kind of thing that can be put in a letter," Sakura pouted.

"Hey, I'm just a guardian. Human relationships aren't my specialty," Kero pointed out.

Sakura sighed, "I know."

As Sakura turned back towards her window, she saw a shooting star. "I wonder if Syaoran can see this," She thought to herself as she made a wish, "I hope that Syaoran will come back," She went to her bed and fell asleep immediately. Kero pulled her blanket gently over her, then, he went back to his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The girl in the book giggled softly. Tomorrow WAS going to be an exciting day.

_RomanceAddiction: Review Please. Should I continue?_


	2. Syaoran's Return

Syaoran's Return

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Most of you might recognize him when he studied here a few months ago. Class, please welcome Li Syaoran," Sakura looked up immediately. Had she heard wrongly?

No, there was no mistaking those dark eyes, under their thick eyebrows. With that intense stare and messy brown hair, Li Syaoran, the boy she loved, the boy she had never confessed he feelings to, he was finally back in Japan.

"Syaoran, please sit at the empty seat behind Akemi." Sakura sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek. She had hoped that Syaoran would be able to sit behind her like he had last year but she knew it was impossible. The seat behind her was taken by Aki, Akemi's twin brother. The two had come to the school a month ago. In fact, Aki immediately fell in love with Sakura when he laid his eyes on her and had desperately been trying to ask her out. Of course, she refused as she had been waiting for Syaoran. Her true love, Syaoran.

She sighed again as she looked to where Syaoran was seated. It seemed that Akemi had warmed up to Syaoran. She could see Akemi trying to talk to Syaoran, though all she got was a fierce glare and silence, she continued to chat, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was talking to herself.

Sakura sighed once more and returned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

"Ok, Sakura, calm down. Just walk up to him and say hi," Sakura whispered to herself as she leaned against a pillar. Just 2 tables away was Syaoran.

Sakura breathed deeply. "I can do this, I can do this. " She muttered to herself as she turned around to walk to Syaoran and collided right into…Aki!

"A-a-aki…I'm sooooo sorry…" Sakura blushed furiously. Aki grinned at her.

"It's ok. Want to sit with me?" He pointed to his table.

"Err…I…" When she turned her head, Syaoran had gone.

Her face fell, "Ok, I guess." Aki seemed not to notice Sakura's expression as he grinned wider and led her to his table.

* * *

Syaoran sat down and sighed. It was lunch time yet he had not had a single moment alone with Sakura. Aki and Akemi always seemed to get in the way one purpose. As he was daydreaming, he saw Sakura in the corner of his eye. She seemed to be muttering something to herself.

"Wonder what she's thinking about?" Suddenly, she turned around and knocked into Aki. She immediately blushed a brilliant shade of crimson. Just like when he was around her. Syaoran's face fell. He didn't know why but he dashed off immediately. He never saw Sakura looking around frantically for him before reluctantly sitting down with Aki.

* * *

The mysterious girl giggled again. This was going to be interesting. 


	3. Aki and Akemi

Aki and Akemi

Syaoran sighed. It had been 1 whole week since his return to Tomoeda yet he had not had a chance to talk to Sakura.

"Maybe she's avoiding me, "He thought glumly. He sighed again; he had to ask her quickly, time was running out.

_**Flashback**_

"_**And why are you so keen to go back to Japan, my son?" Yelan looked down at Syaoran.**_

**_Syaoran looked up at his mother, his eyes drawn together in a look of determination, "I want to look for Sakura. I NEED to ask her…something." Syaoran looked down at the floor. _**

_**Yelan knew that there was no stopping her son once he was determined, "Ok, I will let you go. On one condition, you have 1 month to say whatever you want to her. If you don't get the chance, you will HAVE to come back. Is that clear Xiao Lang?"**_

"_**Yes Mother."**_

"Of course, there was also another reason why she can't see me," Syaoran thought sadly. Aki and Akemi had been trying to separate them all week, or so it seemed.

Akemi kept on clinging on to him while Aki worked on Sakura. Every time it seemed like they were getting closer to each other, either one or both of them would pop up all of a sudden and drag them away from each other. It very frustrating as Akemi seemed to be unfazed no matter how many times Syaoran told her to go away, no matter how many times he stared fiercely at her, she refused to leave him alone.

"This must be how Touya feels around my sisters, "He thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the Kinomoto household, a certain auburn-haired card mistress was feeling the same thing. 

"HOEEEE! Kero-chan, help me think of a way to get rid of Aki. It seems like everywhere I go, he just pops up. How does he do that? Maybe he's not human! Maybe he's a ghost in disguise! Maybe he's a ghost whose mission is to get rid of me and Syaoran! HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She was so stressed out that she fell back on her bed, her eyes swirled dizzily.

Kero flew to Sakura's shoulder and patted her softly, "There, there. You have o find a way around it, Sakura. Maybe…maybe it's something both of you have to go through…together," Kero reassured her.

"Really? You really think so, Kero-chan?" Sakura turned to him.

Kero sighed, "I really want to help her, but this is beyond my power. I hope you can get through this, Sakura."

"Kero-chan?" Sakura stared at the silent guardian.

"Yes, I think so. Go back to sleep, Sakura.

The yellow guardian tucked her in and went back to his own bed. Sakura looked up at the stars in the sky before falling to sleep.

* * *

Neither of them saw the Clow book glow faintly as a mysterious giggle echoed in the room. 


	4. The Test Begins

The Test Begins

"Both of you know what to do?" The girl asked her two partners.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Good, you may go now," She waved her hand at them as they disappeared.

"Tomorrow will be an exciting day, Mistress," the girl thought to herself.

* * *

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura searched frantically around the whole school. She had managed to shake Aki off earlier. There was no stopping her telling Syaoran the truth.

"Looking for me darling?" Sakura turned around to see Aki facing her.

"Erm…have you seen Syaoran anywhere?" Sakura asked him, amazed (not in the good way) that he had managed to find her (again).

"Hmmm…no, I haven't seen him. But there is something I want to ask you. Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?" Aki looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"A-a-a-akk-iii, I-I…HOEEEEEE!" Sakura squealed.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Hold on, I want to give you something," Before Sakura knew what was happening; Aki grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Sakura was so shocked that she stood rooted to the ground. Aki smiled.

"See you later, Sakura," As Sakura turned around, she saw Syaoran standing a distance away. His eyes filled with droplets of hurt and disappointment. He had seen everything! Before Sakura could stop him, he ran away. Sakura wanted to catch up with him but the bell rang, indicating that lunch time was over.

* * *

"Syaoran, Aki told me that Sakura was searching the school for you," Tomoyo tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, okay. I'll go look for her then," Syaoran decided that he was going to ask her NOW.

"Where could she be?" Suddenly, Syaoran caught sight of Aki turning round a corner.

"He should know where she is," He thought as he ran up to Aki.

As he was about to catch up with him, he saw Sakura standing a distance away. Aki seemed to be talking to her about something. "I'll just wait here for a while," thought Syaoran.

What happened next shocked him. Aki pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her on the lips! Syaoran felt tears of hurt and disappointment welling up in his eyes. He saw Sakura turn around and see him but before she could explain anything, he ran away.

* * *

When it was time to go home, Syaoran wanted to run home as soon as possible but something stopped him. "Syaoran…"

He turned around. Akemi held on tightly to his hand. "Syaoran, wanna hang out with me?"

"Err…I…"

"Come on, I know this great ice cream shop…" Akemi rambled on while Syaoran was dragged to the shop.

"Sit here, Syaoran. I'll go order." Akemi beamed as she ran off to the counter.

Syaoran sighed as his gaze wandered around the interior of the shop. There were quite a few people at this hour. Mostly couples hanging out after school. Syaoran shuddered at the thought. He hoped Akemi didn't think that they were a couple. He shuddered again as he thought that. As his eyes continued to roam around the shop, he caught sight of a familiar face as it stared back. Emerald met amber. Both looked away hurriedly.

"Of course, their twins. They must come here together. Wish that was me sitting next to her, not …"

"Syaoran, our ice-creams are here."

Syaoran almost jumped out of his seat in shock. He had not seen Akemi walk back to her seat.

"Oh, ok…" They sat and ate their ice-creams in silence.

"Syaoran, after this lets go to the park for a walk."

"Err…I…"

"I knew you would agree," Akemi cut in before he could say anything. Syaoran sighed.

* * *

"Come on, Syaoran. Let's sit at these benches near the playground," Akemi grinned as she dragged a reluctant Syaoran to the bench.

As he looked up, he froze in shock. There on another bench sat Sakura and Aki!

"Erm…Maybe this is not such a good idea after all, Akemi." Syaoran stared at the ground, carefully avoiding Sakura's gaze.

Akemi smiled sweetly, "Why not? The time is ripe."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked up at her. She smiled back and dragged him towards the bench.

* * *

"HOEEEE! Their here! Erm…Aki I think its time to go," Sakura stood up and tugged lightly on Aki's hand.

He just smiled lightly at her, "The time is ripe."

"HOE?"

The twins stood side by side.

"Hoe? What's going on? Syaoran-kun?"

"I don't know."

The twins glowed pink. A girl appeared in between them. She had flowing pink hair with bright pink eyes. Her clothes were in shades of red, pink and white. Two snow white wings sprouted from her back. She gave off a weirdly familiar aura.

"It is time, " She said simply as she waved a hand. Darkness shrouded the both of them.

"What do we do now?" The twins asked the girl.

"We will wait here. Our brothers and sisters will do the job. Have you done like I instructed? "She asked the twins.

"Yes," They replied in unison.

"Good. Now, the rest is up to them," She closed her eyes, "Good Luck, Mistress.


	5. The Test of True Love

The Test of True Love

The darkness engulfed her slowly, like a predator swallowing its victim. All around her was darkness. Pure darkness. Suddenly, something glowed in front of her. With a brilliant flash of light, a mirror appeared before her.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"HOE! Who is that?"

"Sakura Kinomoto," The voice whispered again as pictures began to move in the mirror.

"**_Goodbye, Sakura." Syaoran turned into the airport. His head hung low. Sakura just stood there, watching him leave. Knowing that he would be gone forever. But she didn't stop him. She didn't dare to stop him. She didn't know how to stop him._**

_**Syaoran was back home in Hong Kong. A woman stood before him. **_

"_**How was your trip to Japan, my son?"**_

"_**I do not wish to talk about it, Mother. I have decided to train hard to take on my place as the head of the Li Clan."**_

_**Li Yelan was shocked but managed to keep her face straight, "What about that girl?"**_

"_**I wish to train hard to take on my place as the head of the Li Clan," He repeated as if his mother had not said a word.**_

"_**Very well, my son."**_

**_Syaoran trained hard, often late into the night. Finally, he was ready for the test that would qualify him to be the Head of the Li Clan._**

_**He had passed the test successfully and took on his place at the Li Clan. He married a woman of his equal status and they had many children.**_

"_**Father, I wish to break my engagement to Tsukiko," A boy of about 13 who looked remarkably like him requested.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**But father, there is someone else I love."**_

"_**You will marry who we have chosen for you. That is our final decision."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Get out."**_

"_**But Father…"**_

"_**My decision is final."**_

_**The boy walked out of the room, his eyes burning with hatred. **_

**_Syaoran and his wife stood in a graveyard. Everyone around them was dressed in black. The tombstone read: Li Xiao Lang Junior. Gave his life for True Love. Beside his, another tombstone read: Tsukiko Yamamoto. Gave her life for True Love. His wife cried on his shoulder while he just stared ahead. His eyes void of emotion. The once warm, amber eyes were now dark with emptiness. _**

"No…STOP!" Sakura screamed as the screen went blank. She dropped to the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What was that?"

"The future." The girl in pink appeared beside her.

"That is what is going to happen to…Syaoran?"

"Only if you hide what is in your heart."

"Nani?"

The girl smiled warmly, "Don't you ever ask yourself, what would happen if you continued to hide your heart from him?"

"You mean that is the future?"

"That is his future, without you."

* * *

The darkness engulfed him slowly, like a predator swallowing its victim. All around him was darkness. Pure darkness. Suddenly, something glowed in front of him. With a brilliant flash of light, a mirror appeared before him.

"Li Syaoran."

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"Li Syaoran," The voice whispered again as pictures began to move in the mirror.

"**_Syaoran! I'm sorry. I love you!" She screamed to the crowd. But it was too late. He was gone for good. Gone to Hong Kong to complete his training. Gone from her life. _**

**_She walked slowly to the park. She sank into a swing and curled her fingers slowly around the chain. Her pocket glowed as 53 cards surrounded her. Her body emitted a faint pink glow. "Sakura," They cried, "Sakura…"_**

_**She smiled weakly at them. Standing up, she walked forwards slowly. Not caring where she went. Following the path under her feet. 53 Clow Cards gathered around her. 53 beings emerged.**_

"_**Sakura," They cried.**_

**_She smiled weakly at them, "I'm sorry, my friends." Her body glowed pink as all around her pools of red formed. _**

_**The girl in pink stepped forward, "Mistress, I have failed my duty."**_

"_**It is not your fault, Love. And I don't like all this mistress stuff. Call me Sakura…" She closed her eyes and breathed her last. The cards mourned as an amber-eyed boy looked down from a distance. Shedding tears for his first and last love. **_

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran dropped to the floor as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Wait! How can I stop this, "He pounded the mirror furiously, "What is this!"

"The future.'

He turned around to see the girl in pink.

"The future?"

"To be more exact, it is her future, without you."

* * *

The light pierced through the darkness like an arrow. The two teenagers blinked their eyes as they got use to the light. The girl looked at them, smiling. The teenagers walked towards each other.

"Syaoran."

"Sakura."

They held each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I love you, forever and a day."

"I love you too, Sakura, forever and a day."

"My job here is done, mistress." The pink girl smiled serenely.

"Thank you, and please call me Sakura," Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Erm…Who are you and what is going on?" Syaoran asked, confused, as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Allow me to explain." The girl in pink bowed towards them.


	6. The Explanation

The Explanation

"Allow me to explain," The girl in pink bowed towards them.

"After you left, mistr…I mean Sakura created me. After you left, she shed a single tear, creating me. I am The Love. Although she didn't know it, she implanted in me, a wish, a desire. But until I was activated, I could not fulfill that wish. Until that day, when a shooting star carried both of your wishes. I was activated and I knew my purpose. I was created to bring couples together and I was created to make both of you realize your love for each other. And I was able to complete my plan with the help of the other Clow Cards. Love is the most powerful thing after all and they also wanted to help you, Sakura." The Love explained.

"Thank you, Love." Sakura thanked her friend again.

"It was my pleasure," The card smiled back.

"What about them?" Syaoran pointed to the twins behind her.

"I was surprised that both of you didn't manage to detect them, after all this time," Love grinned as they glowed pink and returned to their true form.

"Twin?" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed in unison.

Love grinned, "Yes, in fact, let me introduce our "cast". Please come out now, my brothers and sisters. Many beings materialized before her.

"I borrowed Twin more than a month ago to get both of you together. They also duplicated Mirror to see into your futures and Shadow and Dark helped." Love smiled as she pointed out the help her brothers and sisters had done to complete the mission.

"Thank you, Twin, Mirror, Shadow, Dark and especially, Love," Sakura thanked them from the bottom of her heart as they reverted back to their card form and flew back to her pocket.

The couple smiled at each other as they walked, hand in hand, back home.

_RomanceAddiction: This fanfic was inspired by another. I can't remember the name but if that future part sounds familiar, it was inspired by that one. And yes, I know I took too long to update but I wanted to type out all the chapters so that I could see if all the facts were accurate. As in I didn't forget anything. Hope you like my fanfic. Ja Ne._


End file.
